


Donne-moi ton pardon!

by Giduls



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt John Watson, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Punishment, Whipping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giduls/pseuds/Giduls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock est mort, laissant John sombrer dans le désespoir. Du monde des morts au monde des vivants, de l'amour à la haine, de la souffrance.... à la souffrance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donne-moi ton pardon!

L’air est lourd. Une chaleur écrasante accentuée par la pollution. Les gens sont énervés, John le sent à l’hôpital. C’est orageux. Explosif.

Il est déjà 09 :00pm quand il décide de rentrer. La fatigue pèse sur tout son corps et il espère que, peut être ce soir il dormira. Depuis la mort de Sherlock, il ne dort pas beaucoup, se noie dans son travail et a maigri terriblement. Lestrade a bien essayé de prendre de ses nouvelles mais la seule voix qu’il entendait était celle du répondeur. Puis ce dernier c’est découvert une maladie. Hypocondriaque. Et John a vu débarquer Lestrade au moins une fois toutes les trois semaines. Un malade imaginaire et la santé de fer. Mais tout professionnel qu’il est John en a profiter pour lui faire quelques examens. Quitte à être là…l’examen de la prostate avait fini par avoir raison de la persévérance de Lestrade. Pourtant John y avait été délicatement, lentement. Trop ?

Comme il fait jour tard, il passe au cimetière. Il arrange la tombe de Sherlock et échange quelques mots avec sa pierre tombale. Mais le ciel se couvre et devient sombre. Il peut entendre les grondements du tonnerre qui approche. Il est temps de rentrer.

Comme tous les soirs il se demande s’il n’aurait pas du quitter Baker street. Mycroft lui permet d’y rester en l’aidant à payer le loyer, à moins qu’il en soit le propriétaire. Qui sait ? Sherlock le savait-il lui-même ? Biensûr. Sherlock savait tout, déduisait tout.

 

Il ouvre la porte du salon et nonchalamment dépose ses clés sur le meuble à l’entrée. Puis il parcourt la pièce du regard. Là devant la fenêtre une silhouette sombre. Puis un éclair qui dessine son contour et le coup de tonnerre qui l’accompagne, sec et assourdissant comme un fouet qu’on claque. Un coup de fouet qui déchire John en deux.

« Je suis revenu. »

Sur ces mots, Sherlock tourne sur ses talons pour faire face à John.

Et John est là devant lui, déchiré. Une partie de lui veut courir vers Sherlock et le prendre dans ses bras puis pleurer. Pleurer de joie et de soulagement. Le toucher et le caresser pour se prouver que ce n’est pas un rêve. Puis cette partie est écrasée. Balayer par une autre, la colère puis la haine.

Un nouvel éclair vient faire briller ses larmes qui coulent à flot. Il ne veut pas les cacher, il n’essaye même pas d’assurer sa voix quand il lui dit :

« Et alors ? Tu es vivant ! Mais moi, Sherlock, dit-moi ? Toi si fort à déduire et analyser, qu’est-ce que je suis ? Chaque jour sans toi, à pleurer mon ami disparu. Chaque jour à saigner un peu plus. Tout ce temps tu étais vivant et moi à l’intérieur…je mourrais. » A ces mots sa voix se brise.

Aucun d’eux ne bouge. John au bord de la crise de nerf tente de reprendre assez de force pour finir.

« Tout ce temps j’ai pleuré sur ta tombe. Ça a bien du te faire rire n’est-ce pas ? Utiliser et manipuler les gens, ce n’est qu’un jeu pour toi. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour démanteler le gang de Moriarti ! Savoure ta victoire. Car tu ne perds jamais n’est-ce pas ? »

Il n’attend pas la réponse et marche la tête basse vers sa chambre, le plus vite possible. La bile lui monte aux lèvres et il sent qu’il va vomir malgré son estomac vide.

Ridicule, bafoué, manipuler, TRAHI, sale…autant de qualificatif qui trotte dans tête comme un mantra.

Il finit par se coucher dans sur son lit et laisser libre court à ses larmes.

Après plusieurs heures. La porte de sa chambre s’ouvre. C’est son ancien ami, cet inconnu. Il a dans les mains un plateau qu’il pose sur la table de chevet. Un peu de thé, des gâteaux secs.

« Assis toi John.»

-Vas au Diable !

-J’en reviens John. Ne m’oblige pas à être plus dur. Aller, assis toi.

John ne bouge pas. Excédé Sherlock le retourne de force. John essaie de fuir son regard mais Sherlock prend son visage à deux mains.

« John ! Assis toi ! »

D’un seul coup John se sent lourd et fatigué il ne veut plus lutter il veut juste qu’on le laisse tranquille et pour ça il est même prêt à obéir à son nouvel ennemi. Alors il s’assoit. Sherlock se tient sur le bord du lit et lui tend la tasse de thé.

« Bois » et John boit. Puis il lui tend un gâteau.

« Mange » et il mange du bout des lèvres. Il active sa mâchoire mécaniquement et puis son estomac, trop éprouvé dit stop et tout repart dans l’autre sens. Sherlock a à peine le temps d’utiliser le plateau comme réceptacle. John ne s’excuse pas. Il s’essuie la bouche du revers de sa manche. Son regard est vide. Il ne veut qu’une chose. Que Sherlock le laisse seul avec sa misère. Qu’il puisse le haïr tranquillement. Ce dernier revient de la salle de bain avec un verre. Et lui fait boire deux gorgés pour qu’il puisse rincer sa bouche. Puis pose le verre et ressort avec le plateau.

 

Dans la cuisine, il lave mécaniquement le plateau puis s’assoit lourdement à la table. De tous ses scénarios imaginés, celui-ci était le pire. Dehors la pluie tombe en cascade. Il se relève pour ouvrir légèrement la fenêtre et faire entrer de l’air frais. Il fixe la rue battue par la pluie.

Qu’allait-il faire ? Que font les gens dans cette situation ? Lestrade l’avait prévenu que ce serait difficile. Il n’imaginait pas à quel point. Si seulement John l’avait frappé. Son pardon valait bien une ou deux dents. Mais ça… non ça il ne savait pas gérer. Peut être avec du temps…

Le lendemain quand il se lève, l’appartement est vide. Pourtant il n’est que 6 :00am.

John est parti. Pas définitivement. Ses affaires sales dans le bac, ses clés et sa sacoche emmenées. Non vraiment, juste parti. Et le soir, vers 09 :30pm, son retour. Sherlock a cuisiné. Une petite chose qu’il a apprise de ces 3 ans de périple à travers le monde.

John semble vouloir l’ignorer.

« John vient t’assoir et mange ! » Son ton n’est pas amical et c’était préférable. John n’est pas prêt à l’entendre comme un ami. Pas prêt à pardonner, ni lui adresser la parole. Ce jour là il ne mange pas. Au grand damne de Sherlock qui le voit, non pas mince, mais maigre à faire peur. A se demander comment ses patients peuvent avoir confiance.

Il fallut deux semaines de ce jeu. Deux semaines avant que Sherlock ne craque. A voir son ami, sans pour autant lui parler, le toucher. Il n’est pas de ces hommes qui demandent de l’attention, et encore moins de l’affection. Non bien sûr. Mais deux semaines c’est si long. Alors un soir :

« John parle moi, arrête ce jeu. Tu te fais du mal. C’est ridicule. »

La transformation est imminente. Le zombie qu’il voit tous les jours se transforme. Et là il comprend comment on peut avoir peur d’un soldat. Comment on peut craindre pour sa vie à cause d’un regard :

«Ce jeu ? Ce jeu c’est toi qui en es le maitre. Ridicule ? Oh ça oui, parce que j’ai cru en toi. Tu penses que je me fais souffrir ? Cette souffrance Sherlock, je la transforme en haine pour toi et je guéris. Cette souffrance elle m’habite depuis trois ans. Et toi ? Tu ne souffres pas ? Non évidemment. Le grand Sherlock Holmes ne souffre pas. Il déduit ! Et quand bien même tu souffrirais. Pourquoi ? Pour avoir perdu un ami depuis deux semaines ? Moi je l’ai perdu pendant trois ans, trois longues années. Une petite goutte de souffrance dans un océan de larmes Sherlock. »

Tellement de colères, de haines et de douleurs dans ces quelques phrases.

Cette nuit là, Sherlock se couche les mots de John en tête. Son incapacité à trouver la solution le déstabilise mais elle n’est pas seule. Ses sentiments aussi lui mènent la vie dure. Car John a raison, il souffre et s’est insupportable. Pendant trois ans, il a couru d’aventure en mystère, a déjoué les pièges et enfin a vaincu son ennemi. Car il est comme ça. Il ne peut pas perdre. Il ne SAIT pas perdre.

Toutes ces années, il n’avait eu qu’une peur. Perdre la face, perdre sa réputation. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, perdre un ami avait été imaginable. John était son phare. Constant et fort dans la tempête. John l’aimait. John serait toujours là et il serait fier de l’entendre compter ses exploits. Et quand sa présence lui manquait, il se consolait de cette pensée, se rappelant leurs aventures passées.

Mais son amour et son égoïsme l’avaient aveuglé, même son esprit si aiguisé avait été endormi par ces pensées idéalistes. Et s’il avait vraiment perdu John ? Et si rester ici ne faisait qu’empirer les choses ? Peut-être avaient-ils besoin de temps, de se reconquérir.

Du fin fond de cette nuit blanche il se lève et ouvre son armoire pour en ressortir de quoi faire sa valise. Encore. Il tend les bras pour prendre la valise sur le dessus de l’armoire, mais lorsqu’il la tire vers lui, un objet tombe à terre. Il devait être posé dessous. Il se baisse pour le ramasser. Sa vieille cravache. Il l’emmenait parfois lors de certaine enquête, plus pour attirer l’attention que par réelle utilité. Il sourit à cette pensée. John se sentait toujours obligé de préciser qu’il n’y avait aucun plan sado-maso entre eux. Sherlock adorait ça. Le voir rougir.

Sherlock se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil à coté de lui. Il pense avec nostalgie à ces moments définitivement perdus tout en faisant voyager la cravache entre ses doigts. Douleur ! Il le sait il l’avait expérimenté lors d’une affaire. Juste un coup, pour voir. La marque était restée plusieurs jours. Douleur contre douleur. Et si c’était sa dernière chance de pardon. Si ça permettait à John d’expulser toute cette haine. Si ça lui permettait de racheter sa faute…

Le lendemain Sherlock se présente, dès l’heure d’ouverture, à la quincaillerie la plus proche. Il en ressort moins de 10 minutes plus tard, un sac sous le bras. Après une matinée de bricolage et une après midi d’ennuie, il se met à cuisiner. 9 :30pm approche.

 

Quand le Dr Watson arrive dans son salon, il s’attend à trouver beaucoup de chose mais pas ça. Au centre du salon, suspendu à deux crochets fixés au plafond, deux cordes. Chacune se finissant entouré autour des avant-bras de son colocataire. Nu. Complètement. De dos. Un dos magnifique. Blancheur d’albâtre. Pas comme John et son épaule meurtri. Au travers de sa haine, John ne peut éviter un regard admiratif. Comme un peintre découvrant un Rembrandt. Un corps élancé, fait d’os et d’une musculature à la fois puissante et gracieuse.

Il pause sa sacoche. Il sait ce que pense Sherlock. Qu’il a mis plus de temps pour déposer ses affaires, signe qu’il l’a repéré. John voit la table mise. S’y assoir lui donnera un magnifique point de vu sur le coté face de Sherlock. C’est volontaire, il le sait. Le détective ne fait jamais rien sans raison.

Il s’assoit. Mais ne lève pas la tête. Un verre de whisky, une salade césar. Et il se dit…pourquoi pas. Il prend le verre et le tend vers Sherlock toujours suspendu. Cette fois-ci il lève les yeux et leurs regards se croisent. Sherlock tient une cravache entre ses mâchoires. SA cravache, John la reconnait. Il n’ose comprendre. Serait-ce un sacrifice ?

La table n’a qu’un seul couvert. Il sirote longuement son verre en détaillant le corps de son ancien ami. Celui qui l’a torturé si longtemps. Dans l’armée, la torture on lui a appris mais Sherlock pourrait leurs donner des cours. Comment rendre un homme fou ? Comment le pousser à vouloir disparaitre ?

Après deux ou trois bouchés de sa salade, il se lève. Retire la cravache de la bouche de Sherlock.

« Que veux-tu ?

-ton pardon.

John s’esclaffe.

« Ah c’est donc ça. Moi qui pensait que peut être tu avais compris. Mais non, là encore toute cette mascarade n’est dictée que par TON besoin de soulager ta conscience ! » Et John lui jette la cravache au visage, puis le contourne pour partir.

-Non ! John reste ! Par pitié donne-moi une chance.

Ces mots stoppent John net. Sherlock qui supplie ? Non ce n’est pas possible, c’est surement le whisky. Il fait marche arrière et se plante à nouveau devant son colocataire. Encouragé par ce changement de direction Sherlock continue.

-Je ne suis pas très fort pour exprimer mes sentiments… Je souhaite que nous partions sur d’autres bases. J’ai le temps, ça prendra le temps qu’il te faudra. Je veux juste…tu m’as dis que je t’avais fait souffrir. Je ne peux pas…je ne sais pas comment traiter cette information John. Fais-moi souffrir comme tu as souffert. Laisse-moi porter ma part de ce que je t’ai fait endurer.

-Alors tu veux que je te frappe avec ça ?

-Fais-moi ce que tu veux. Si tu veux que je souffre comme tu as souffert alors fait-le. Nous avons déjà perdu trois ans. Je ne veux pas gâcher plus. Tu me haies pour ce que je t’ai fait alors venge-toi.

John ramassa la cravache et semble réfléchir à la proposition en caressant ses lèvres du bout de la cravache.

-Et si ça ne me calme pas ?

-Tu me diras ce que tu veux et on verra.

-Un corps à détruire contre un cœur détruit…tu as raison. Je doute que tu ais la valeur d’échange parfaite. Un corps et un sublime cerveau…mais pas de cœur pour aller avec. Quel dommage. »

 

Sur ces mots John fait le tour de ce si beau corps. Il contemple le tableau vierge qui se présente à lui, lève la cravache et l’abat sur une fesse. Sherlock se tend, sert la corde entre ses mains et se dresse sur la pointe de ses pieds. Mais avant même qu’il ait pu se détendre un second vient symétriquement marquer l’autre fesse. John prend son temps, laisse son épaule se reposer entre chaque coup. Après une vingtaine de coups, les fesses et les cuisses de Sherlock sont déjà bien marquées mais pas le dos. Non ça il ne s’y résout pas. Le rappel de sa propre blessure est de trop. Sherlock est maintenant recouvert d’une fine pellicule de sueur. Et son corps tremble sous l’effort pour retenir ses cris.

 

John fait le tour, va vers la table et se prépare un thé. En face de lui le supplicié respire profondément pour gérer ses émotions et la tension nerveuse qui parcours tout son corps. Il n’est que douleur. Ses boucles brunes sont collées à son front, sur ces tempes, sa nuque. Après dix minutes de pause, John se lève à nouveau la cravache à la main.

-redresse la tête !

Sherlock s’exécute. Juste à temps pour voir John lui asséner deux coups beaucoup plus violents que les précédents en dessous de son sein gauche. Les coups sont si forts que la peau se déchire sous l’impacte, particulièrement où les deux coups se sont croisés. Sherlock ne peut éviter un cri de douleur à réveiller les morts. John trace la croix à vif laissée par la cravache avec le doigt, comme fasciné.

-Est-ce que ça fait mal Sherlock ? C’était pour te montrer. Te montrer ce que j’ai ressenti en te voyant baignant dans ton sang. Ce que je ressens depuis comme une vieille fracture qui a mal guéri. Je t’aimais !

John laisse tomber la cravache et fait quelques pas pour partir. Mais à nouveau il s’arrête dans son élan. Il entend quelque chose d’inconnu jusqu’alors. Des sanglots, mais pas les siens, et de ces sanglots sort une phrase à peine compréhensible mais qui a pour seul but de le retenir. « Par pitié, pardonne moi, moi aussi je t’aime ».

John fait à nouveau demi-tour. Il aide Sherlock à se défaire de ses cordes. Puis il l’attire avec lui dans sa chambre. Sherlock s’accroche à lui, comme un marin à sa bouée. Ses sanglots n’ont pas de fin. John le dépose sur son lit puis repart. Il s’est arrêté de pleurer puis s’est endormi, épuisé. Quand il se réveille, l’appartement est à nouveau vide.

Mais ce n’est pas grave. Ils ont du temps.

 

Le lendemain, quand John rentre du travail, Sherlock est dans le cuisine, la tables et mise et une douce odeur vient le mettre en appétit. La journée a été longue, il est fatigué. Il s’assoit à table. Et d’un ton plein de reproche lance :

-          Je vois que tes résolutions ont bien vite disparu, à moins que tu penses que hier soir était suffisant.

Sherlock est stoppé net dans son élan pour venir s’assoir. Il va se placer sous les crochets dont les cordes pendent toujours. Il commence à déboutonner sa chemise. John est partagé entre curiosité et une envie malsaine de faire souffrir Sherlock. Une fois nu, ce dernier lui apporte la cravache, tête baissée puis va se positionner. La sensation de pouvoir est enivrante, grisante. Pour John qui n’a fait que subir pendant toutes ces années, l’heure de la revanche a sonné.

Cette fois-ci ses coups sont plus clairs, plus déterminés et méthodiques. Les lignes sont parallèles et vont du bas du dos jusqu’au dessus des genoux.  Mais aucun coup n’a la puissance de ceux de la veille. Le plaisir peut durer.

 

Quand John a fini, il pose la cravache sur la table et se retire dans sa chambre sans un mot.

 

Ce manège dur pendant deux semaines. Sherlock est épuisé mais ne sait pas comment faire autrement pour récupérer John. Tout, mais pas l’indifférence. Alors il encaisse.

Et puis un jeudi, lorsque John arrive à l’hôpital, la secrétaire l’accueil avec le regard rouge. Elle lui apprend que M. Paterton, un de leur plus ancien patient vient de décédé d’une crise cardiaque et qu’il est enterré le lendemain. Mais bizarrement la nouvelle le laisse de marbre. Et le soir même, Sherlock est puni comme jamais. La séance commence à la ceinture et fini à la cravache. Et John le laisse gémissant sur le sol, sans même un regard de sympathie.

Le lendemain à la sépulture, John présente ses condoléances à la veuve de Mr Paterton. Puis déambule dans le cimetière jusqu'à arriver devant la tombe de Sherlock. Elle a été remplacée par un talus de terre fraiche.

Il sent alors une main légère sur son épaule. Mme Bertoldi, qu’il a souvent croisée lorsqu’il venait parler sur la tombe de Sherlock. Elle lui dit :

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu jeune homme? J’ai appris que votre ami avait juste disparu. Ça a du vous faire un choc. Vous avez beaucoup de chance.

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu’il m’a fait souffrir pendant trois ans ?

-Non, parce que vous avez encore une chance de lui dire que vous l’aimez. Vous savez, mon premier amour, bien avant mon Tony,  je l’ai quitté parce qu’il m’avait été infidèle une fois, un soir de beuverie. J’ai beaucoup pleuré, malgré ses excuses j’ai refusé de lui parler. La veille de son départ pour la Normandie, j’ai compris à quel point il regrettait alors j’ai couru pour lui dire, mais c’était trop tard, son régiment était déjà parti. Il est mort sur la plage, il n’a jamais si que je l’aimais encore et je ne pourrai jamais lui dire. On ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve jeune homme. La haine et la colère ne rendent pas heureux.

Et sur ces mots, elle lui tapote le bras affectueusement avant de repartir de son pas frêle.

John reste devant le talus à repenser à ces mots, à revoir Sherlock dans la marre de sang, le revoir jouant avec la cocaïne, avec son révolver. Il pense à ce qu’il lui a fait subir, au ton de sa voix quand il le suppliait de lui pardonner.

Et d’un seul coup il se met à courir vers sa voiture, il fonce jusqu'à l’appartement rue Backerstreet et monte les marches quatre à quatre. Quand il ouvre la porte, il se trouve nez à nez avec Sherlock. Il le pousse alors vers le milieu de la pièce et avant même qu’il ait eu le temps de réagir, lui prend la nuque et l’embrasse.

Sherlock résiste, se tend.

« Pardon, Sherlock. Je t’aime. J’ai tellement eu peur de te perdre à nouveau. Trop peur de souffrir encore. » il dépose un baisé plus tendre et il sent que cette fois son ami ne le repousse pas alors il l’embrasse à nouveau et Sherlock ouvre sa bouche pour accueillir sa langue.

Sherlock ne dit rien, le laisse faire et écoute.

« Je veux que demain tu enlèves tout ça », en désignant les crochets et la corde « mais pour l’instant vient dans la chambre, il faut que je prenne soin de toi, que je me fasse pardonner. »

Arrivé dans la chambre Sherlock l’arrête.

« A quoi tu joues John ? Qu’est-ce que tu cherches ? Me faire souffrir encore plus ? Me donner l’espoir d’un pardon ? Me donner l’espoir d’avoir ton amour ? Et puis me rire à la figure et me dire que je suis trop naïf ?  Me frapper ne te suffit plus ? A moins que tu ne veuilles voir mon sang couler ? C’est ça John ? La cravache et mes larmes ne te suffisent plus ? »

John est tétanisé. Il voit les dégâts qu’il a causés. Toute la confiance perdue, peut être perdue à jamais. Comment lui faire comprendre qu’il est sincère ?

« Aujourd’hui j’ai croisé une vieille dame qui m’a fait comprendre qu’il y a pire que de perdre un amour. Le pire, c’est de refuser la chance de le retrouver. Et j’ai compris que je ne voulais pas perdre l’homme que j’ai toujours aimé. »

Et sur la fin de sa phrase, John commence à se déshabiller. Il enlève sa chemise, la pose sur le dossier de la chaise. Puis retire sa ceinture qu’il place sur le lit. Son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements sont posés sur la chaise à leur tour. Puis il prend sa ceinture, le pli en deux et la tend à Sherlock pour qu’il la prenne.

« A mon tour de payer pour ma bêtise, ça serait juste. »

Il entend alors le bruit sourd de sa boucle de ceinture jeté au sol par Sherlock.

« On a déjà perdu plus de trois ans John, j’ai pas envi de perdre une minute de plus. »

Et sur ces mots il se jette sur John le faisant tomber à la renverse sur le lit. Leurs lèvres s’unissent dans un tendre baisé. Ce n’est qu’après quelques minutes qu’il se rend compte qu’il a du mal à respirer. Il a tellement eu peur de le perdre, il était tellement proche du point de non retour.

Contre la poitrine nue de John, Sherlock sent la main de son ami dans ses cheveux et sa voix qui murmure :

 « ça va aller, on va traverser ça à deux, comme avant ».

Il voulait le pardon et John lui a pardonné. Complètement, sans réserve. Car Sherlock lui a donné le plus beau des cadeaux. Pas son corps, pas sa déclaration d’amour, pas même sa vie. Non quelque-chose de bien plus important : ses larmes et ses regrets sincères.

 

Ce n’est que le lendemain que John c’est mis à pleurer. Et Sherlock l’a pris dans ses bras. Il l’a apaisé et rassuré quand John a commencé sa litanie de ‘pardon’, ‘je t’aime’ et de ‘je ne veux pas te perdre’. Probablement la vue des valises de Sherlock derrière la porte. Là où il ne les avait pas vu la veille. John réalise alors à quel point il a été proche de le perdre à nouveau.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup d'amateur en Français, mais si d'aventure vous avez lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que vous avez aimé.


End file.
